Crave
by MarennElizabeth
Summary: Trylle is finally at peace with the Vittra thanks to Queen Wendy. Trove is madly in love with his wife… but does Wendy feel the same? Rating might change in the next Chapters. Wendy x Loki
1. Chapter 1

_Trylle is finally at peace with the Vittra thanks to Queen Wendy._

_Trove is madly in love with his wife…_

_but does Wendy feel the same?_

* * *

**A**

**Wendy x Loki **

**Fanfiction**

* * *

_Tove's P.O.V_

I awoke with the rays of sunshine peering through the windows. I honestly do not understand why and how the curtains are set aside. I sat up and squint looking at the window, with my telekinesis I closed it. I looked over to my side finding her there sleeping peacefully curled up. I smiled a little then it faded.

I sighed; I do not know what to do. Wendy and I have been married for one year and a half. By now people would've expected me and her to conceive a child. They already have there doubts towards me… saying I might be sterile.

Since she is the queen I do not want to interlude with her ruling. She's doing fine; everyone loves her. She propagated equality. There were no such thing as caste system anymore and babies were not sent out as changelings anymore.

She moved in her sleep her eyes fluttering open.

"Good morning, my queen." I greeted her.

"Good morning." She mumbled with a smile on her face. It wasn't one of those genuine smiles that she'd give out but I accepted it. She had her usual gold aura meaning she's already thinking about her queen duties.

"So, do you have plans for today?" I asked stepping out of the bed and walking over the bathroom door.

"Oh you know the usual." Wendy and I are not really that kind of romantic marriages that you normally see in those King and Queen relationships. But instead we built our marriage in the foundation of friendship though it stings me a bit to think that she'll only see me as a friend… and only a friend. I let out a sigh without acknowledging it.

"Is there something bothering you Tove?" She asked me, her aura turning a shade of red that can be characterized as worry and care.

"Yes, yes I am your majesty." I came out the bathroom after brushing and washing my face. I went over the closet and picked a suit to wear for today. A tux would do well.

"What's up with the formalities my king?" She stood up from bed and laughed a little she opened the closet and found a dress that suited her mood.

"Oh, I think its cause I got used to how people call you around here, Wendy" I said her name slowly.

"Whatever Tove." She said entering the Bathroom and splashing water on her face and brushing her teeth.

"What I'm telling the truth" I laughed, she came out of the bathroom

"Hey Tove, help me?" She turned her back on me revealing all the ties that needed to be tied and all the buttons that needed to be buttoned. I did it all.

"Done." I said

"Thanks Tove!" She faced me and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Remember, that's what husbands are for?" we both laughed on our little inside joke.

We left the private chambers her hand intertwined in my arms. We had to do it for the sake of the show. When suddenly Isaiah, Wendy's new secretary created her.

"My queen, you have an appointment with the King of Vittra in one hour."

"Oh yes, I completely forgot about that. Tove, will you be joining me and Loki?" She looked at me with curiosity in her aura.

"Nah, its fine. I'll go train the army with Finn." I said waving off her offer. To be truthfully I do not trust this Loki guy whenever they are around each other. They always get this pinkish halos that makes me nervous, that one day she might not come back to me…

"Oh ok, well then. I'll be going this way…" She said awkwardly pointing to the direction of the war room.

"Yes, my queen." I take her hand and kiss it then off I go the other way.

_Wendy's P.O.V_

I am half running half walking towards the war room but even though I was careful to not trip on my dress. Elora would have disapproved of that. I smiled at the thought of my mom, she was a powerful leader.

I reached the doors of the room and opened them finding Willa in with Matt having their romantic moments.

"Eww" I said jokingly and sit down on my place. Willa stepped away from Matt and blushed while Matt fixed his shirt.

"Whatever Wendy as if you and Tove are not like that whenever you two are alone." She smiled wickedly towards me and I smiled her way. It hurt me the way she said that… cause to be truthful me and Tove never kissed the way they did. We did it for show but it means nothing more than friendship which pangs me to think about it.

Soon enough all the people I needed to be in the room was ready then Loki made his grand entrance.

"Hello everyone. Hello your highness" He did a little curtsy and kissed my hand. I smiled and maybe, just maybe, blushed a little. Ever since he helped me defeat my _immortal_ father, where he almost died, my feelings grew for him. Naturally, Loki was a sweet gentleman, who wouldn't fall for that?

He took his seat and drowned himself in the conversations that the others were talking about. I sat there watching him move how he laughed whenever Willa tells a corny story.

After half an hour of discussing the situation of Vittra we decided to adjourn the meeting. Everyone was heading for the exit. I made my way to the sitting room where I started to play the piano. I laughed a little when I remembered how Aurora hated me whenever I played the piano. It always annoyed her!

"That's a beautiful note my Queen… but I have noticed that it is only the introduction to the song." Loki said, I did not look at him but instead remained with my back faced to him.

"Well, my host-family did not want to force me into something I did not want to do." I stood up and finally faced him. He still looked the same and hypnotizing. His eyes still deep with the same shade. The same formation.

"I missed you Wendy." I looked down; I did not know what to say. It always leads to this whenever he visits.

"I gave you one night Loki, one night."

"I told you and I will always tell you over and over again that one night is not enough!" He yelled it to me but not loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"You know I can't…" He came near and held me in his arms. I wanted to push him away but the thought of it just makes me want to cry. I want to spend the rest of my life with him; I want us to be the King and Queen. Tove is a really good friend but… he isn't Loki.

"Your majesty?" A voice ruined the moment, it was familiar. We broke away from our hug.

"Yes Duncan?" He was still my guard even if he had a limp.

"Isaiah was looking for you, my queen. You have an appointment with the Kanin representatives."

"Oh yes I will be there in a few. Good bye Loki, have a safe trip on your way home. Shall I send guards to help you on your way?" I asked not bothering to look back at him.

"It is fine I can manage by myself. Thank you for your time your highness." Loki says and he heads towards the door after he bowed down in front of me. I looked over at Duncan who had a weird smile on his face. I knew exactly what it meant.

"Stop that thing you do." I said as I point towards his smile and left the room.

* * *

_CLIFF HANGERRRR! _

_I hoped you like the first chapter. _

_Please give feedbacks on the way I write, I want to improve. _

_Sorry for all the grammar mistakes if you ever find one. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Loki's P.O.V_

I made my way towards the exit. I fucking hate that Duncan guard for ruining the moment me and Wendy had. I really don't understand why she can't annul her failing marriage with that Stove, Trove whatever his name is kid!

I distinctly remember the time wherein he punched her just because he was tired! What kind of husband is that right? He certainly has brain issues. He should get checked or something.

Besides, if Wendy and I get married then it'll offer a sign of peace for both Vittra and Trylle. Not that there is an issue or a war going on but still like permanent peace and crap. I made my way towards my car and drove.

_Wendy's P.O.V_

Duncan still has that evil smile plastered all over his face. He has been my guard for the past year and a half and I have learned to trust him with my secrets. He knows all about this microscopic crush I have on Loki.

"My queen, did you have a wonderful day today?" Duncan asks as we walk the halls. I walk a little bit slower as to not hurry him for it'll only pain him.

"I feel fine Duncan."

"Well, of course you do. You saw him today" He said in a sing song kind of voice. I stopped and faced him and showed him my playful angry face.

"Don't worry my queen, no one else will know" He smiled and we continued walking towards my private chambers. The day has been tiring so many meetings and appointments that I had to do. It's a good thing it's Saturday tomorrow, I'll have a day off from all the documents.

"Ok here you go my queen, delivered you safely. I'll be on my way now"

"Good night Duncan!" I said before closing the door. I looked around the room and saw Tove sitting on the edge of the bed. His fingers are placed on his head.

"Tove, is there something wrong?"

"Oh, you're here. I did not hear you go in." He stood up what he said was pretty ironic considering the doors creak very loudly.

"Yeah I am, how's your head? Do you want me to get you a healer?"

"I am fine; I just… need sleep I guess. I trained too much"

"Tell you what; I'll do the visiting alone tomorrow. You don't have to come." Tove and I always do this every Saturdays. We'd go out and visit the people of Trylle and communicate with them.

"I can go."

"No you can't, please do this for me? I want you to be able to rest for a long period of time. I can ask Willa and Matt to go with me. I will be fine." I reasoned out watching him lay down on the bed slowly, it was obvious that he felt soar all over.

"That is not necessary my queen, I can go tomorrow."

"No, that's an order."

"Fine. Thank you for caring" I smiled weakly at him and tucked him in. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and made my way to the bathroom.

_CLIFF HANGER!_

_I'm sorry this chapter is verrry short. I'll try to make the next one longer. I hope you enjoyed reading and please give feedbacks. I would like to know my flaws and try to change it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Wendy's P.O.V_

I opened my eyes and searched for the clock. It read 7:03. I sat up and looked over at Tove. Normally, he would wake up earlier than I do but today he didn't. He must be very tired from the training yesterday.

I got up and took a long soothing bath. It was a Saturday, I am free from my _normal _queen duties. I am to relax and do whatever I wish. I lay there in the bath poking the bubbles and pondered about many things... but only one thought grabbed most of my attention.

Loki. I hate him. I hate him for making me fall in love with him the night he took my virginity. I wish he didn't do that but then a queen must not have regrets. I wish I could just forget about him and live my life happily with Tove and to actually love him. I sighed and got up from the bath.

I walked over to the walk-in closet and looked at all the dresses I could wear. Today I am to visit the people of Forenning. I choose to wear something simple. A blue dress that ends above my knees. I wore it with ease since it did not have the normal ties and buttons that you have to do. I stepped out and saw Tove sitting looking around.

"Good morning are you feeling well?" I asked him nearing the bed he looked dumbfounded at first.

"You woke up late Tove, it's already 7:45 or something." I said brushing my hair in front of the mirror.

"That's new" He got up and made his way to his closet and I stopped him.

"Hey! You're going to rest today so stay in your pajamas! Go to bed now!" I told him. I am scared he might get too tired again and do... the thing he does which I hate.

"But Wendy..."

"Please Tove, for me? It's just going to worry me more. I told you Matt and Willa will be going with me so don't worry ok?" I got up and kissed his cheek and layed him down. I called for Duncan.

"Duncan please call the healer and watch over Tove today."

"Yes your highness."

"I'll be on my way then. Get well soon Tove." I smile and left the room.

_Matt's P.O.V_

Willa woke me up early saying we had to accompany Wendy.

"It's a Saturday, isn't it your rest day or something." I said burying my face on the pillow. Willa was already dressed in a purple sparkling dress that she loves. "Oh and honey, please wear a longer dress" I told her that because her dress ended a few inches before her knees.

"No my love. Please get up! We have to support the queen in everything she does. She's my best friend. Besides, Tove does not feel well and I'm not gonna let her go on her own." Willa said, she really does care for my sister... err not really sister but... somewhere there. I loved that about her.

"C'mon lazy butt!" she pushed me out of bed and forced me to take a bath.

_Willa's P.O.V_

"WENDY!" I ran up to her and engulfed her in a big warm hug. She has always been like a sister to me. All the other Marksinna have always been smug and bratty. I liked her because she was actually... normal. I let her go and let Matt hug her.

"Hello Willa... Matt. How are things going?" She asked me in the queenly manner she always use.

"Oh you know, fine. Well anyways what's the plan kiddo!" Matt put his arms around her. They look really sweet and if you were not aware of what was happening you would've mistaken her as her real brother.

"Wendy... why aren't you wearing your crown?" I asked. I notice these small things about her. Her crown, her nails and her make-up. I'm the total package.

"Oh... I am not. I have not noticed that. I'll go get it." She ran towards her room. Even if she was the queen of Trylle she was still a child. I loved that about her, how she can transfer from queen to an immature teenager. I looked at Matt who had a worried face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him

"She grew up too fast, Willa. Too fast."

"You can't expect her to be a baby forever, Matt"

"I know but you know it just pains me... to look at her stressed and stuff" He loves her so much and that's what makes me love him more. He had deep care and when he loves some one eh really does love some one. I kissed him.

"Ew! Gross!" Wendy yelled.

"Whatever Wendy." I intertwined my arm in hers and we were off.

_Matt's P.O.V_

I watched as my wife and my little sister walk towards the people of Forenning. Willa suddenly became hyper and started gossiping with the ladies inside the barn and Wendy, my not so little sister, is outside playing with the children.

I am thrilled to see her blossom into a wonderful person. She used to be such a baby, so strong-willed, arrogant and stubborn but now I'm looking at her she has grown. I can feel it in my vibes that she's not truly in love with this Tove guy and her heart belongs somewhere else... I just don't really know where. I felt a gush of wind blow hard on me and I turned to see Willa ushering me to join the conversation.

Thank God I love her.

_Wendy's P.O.V_

"Your highness, would you please tell us a story!" Isabella pleaded as she hugged my arms.

"Please tell us a story!" The other kids echoed and second the motion. I laughed at their eagerness.

"Now, now children. Leave the queen alone." I turn to see that it was Aurora. Tove's mother.

"Yes Marksinna." They left and continued to play in the playground.

"Hello Aurora." I said monotonous. I never liked her but I do not dislike her. I just have a heavy and bad feeling about her. She's too prideful about her name just because she's the mother of the King.

"How is my son? Why is he not with you?" She was worried, even if she was prideful she was still a mother. I miss Elora... if only she could see me now.

"He is not with me today because I asked him to take the day and rest. He was too tired yesterday from the training he gave the army." I say my sadness showing.

"Oh, is that so? Will it be fine if I go to the palace later on your highness?"

"Of course, Aurora! You are his mother and my mother-in-law of course you are allowed there. Don't be silly." I said as I picked a flower from the garden near me.

"Yes of course, I'll see you later then your highness."

"Ok, take care on your way Aurora."

"Thank you." She left.

* * *

_CLIFF HANGER!_

_I'll try to make the next chapter as soon as possible :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Wendy's P.O.V_

Well... that stressed me out. 6 hours of talking non-stop and interacting, woo. Not that I don't like interacting with them it's just that it's totally tiring... like a normal queen day. I made my way towards my private chambers.

"Wendy, you're home." His voice greeted me as I entered the room. I gave him a soft smile and walked over to him.

"Hey Tove, how you doing big guy?" I said punching his arm playfully. He smiled and showed me thumbs up.

"I'm fine, how'd your day go? You look beat."

"Yeah it was very tiring. Children kept asking me to tell them a story." I laughed and walked inside the closet looking for a pair of pajamas to wear.

"You always loved Children" He said and I stopped. I know what he meant by that, he wants a child of his own. I changed the topic to be safe.

"So, did Aurora came over today?"

"Oh yes she did. Should I call on Duncan and have him tell the chef to cook us a nice dinner?"

"Yes please"

_Loki's P.O.V_

I paced around my room. I have to get her to annul her marriage with Tove. She loves me, I love her anyone who has eyes can probably see that.

"Loki? What's wrong" Sara said as she entered the bedroom. She was like my sister and sometimes my mother. I am lucky to have her by my side. If she wasn't I would have nothing.

"... The Queen is."

"Again? What did you do today? You know I should just be the one going over to the Trylle Kingdom. I mean you get so tensed everytime you come home. I mean I'm the representative anyways, my king." Sara said as she sat down on a chair.

"I like going there. I like seeing her... even if it hurts me to think that that's the only way for me and her to be together through meetings and stuff nothing more, nothing less." I looked down, it really does hurt me.

"Then go after her. I know how she feels about that Tove person. She really does not love him that much as she loves you. I saw how she reacted on the day she killed Oren. She chased after you. I saw her, I was there." She said.

"Do you think that I'll do the right thing Sara?"

"Of course Loki, you have to follow what your heart desires. If she is the one inside there then maybe you should just go and get her." Sara likes encouraging me.

"Thank you Sara" and I was off

* * *

_Loki x Wendy forever dudes._

_Continue reading please :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Loki's P.O.V_

I was making my way towards my car when all of a sudden a hobgoblin started shouting my name pleading for me to stop.

"My king! My king! My king!"

"What is it that you need?"

"Marksinna Erin called for you. She told me to deliver her message that she is inside your room, my king." He kneeled.

"Please stand. Tell her I'm busy and that I am going somewhere and I'll be gone for a long period of time. Thank you."

"No, my king. She told me that if you do not come she'll hang herself in your room." Ever since I was crowned king a lot of Marksinnas started to see me in a whole new level. I guess they want me to be their mate? I sighed and thanked the hobgoblin. I made my way towards my room.

"Loki! Baby!"

"Ugh, get your hands off me Erin."

"Bu...but why? You're irresistible, rawr." She gave me a wink. She looked like a total slut. She was wearing a dress that stops in between her thighs. The top part was a super v-neck which stopped below her breast revealing her cleavage. She had awesome boobs but I'm not into those stuff. My heart is taken and my I can control my dick.

"Please, leave. I have a business to attend to at the Trylle kingdom."

"Weren't you just there? Now you're going back... AGAIN? You know what, sometimes I think that you don't love me at all! Always putting your kingly duties! What am I to you? A piece of shit?" I was confused. Me and Erin were not in a relationship so I really don't understand why she is acting like an overly attached girlfriend or something. I wanted to vomit. She sat at the bed her back turned to me trying to make me feel guilty.

"First of all, we are not in a relationship. Second, please get out of my room. I don't even know why you are allowed here? Why are you allowed here? This is the king's private chambers Erin! Please get out."

"Huff, you pain me my king. I thought we did not need to discuss what our status is... isn't it a little bit obvious. I am your loving future wifey." She tried to winking like repeatedly... it made her look like she's gone crazy or she like lost control over her muscles.

"We don't have a relationship."

"What are you saying? All those eye contacts? All those nights you spent masturbating about me? How can you say that? I'm leaving."

"I do not masturbate about you, you are gross. Leave, I shall spare your life for now." I wanted to kill her right there. I watched her retreating form and she was finally gone. I gave out a sigh of relief.

_Wendy's P.O.V_

I woke up at the middle of the night and decided to venture out of the private chambers. I can't force myself to fall asleep again. I went to Rhys room, it was empty. He was in college now and with his real family. Kim must be so happy to finally see her real son. I shook the thought of Kim trying to kill me before. I understand that she just love her son so much. I would have done that too if I knew that the child given to me wasn't my real daughter or son.

I sighed. I went to Elora's painting room. I admire her paintings and soon enough felt tears forming in my eyes. I blinked and they fell. I hugged one of the paintings and cried. I miss her so much. I never appreciated it. On the first place I even pictured her as an evil person for making me feel naive but in the end I realized that all she was doing was for me... for me to become stronger and prepare myself to become a great queen. She knew I was meant for greatness.

"My Queen?" all I did for a response was to sob. I couldn't bring myself to say "get out" or "go away". The person who called for my name opened the lights and gasped at the sight of me on the floor, hugging a painting and crying. It was Duncan. He neared me, limping. He sat down beside me.

"Elora was a great queen and mother. You never saw it but I did. Sometimes you'd even complain to me how she locks you up like a bird in a cage... you'd always punch me when I said the opposite of what you declared so I normally just agree with what you say but you know, she really loved you... Maybe she was just not able to say it 24/7 and repeatedly but she does. She always did and she will always."

I sat up and continued to cry, leaning on Duncan's shoulder. I loved Duncan as a brother. He always knew what to say. He became one of my best friends. Not just a guard.

"Thank you Duncan."

"You're welcome, my queen."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_Wendy's P.O.V_

I woke up and saw that Tove was still asleep... again. This is odd cause he usually is the first one up. I did not want to bother him so I proceeded with my morning duties: bathing, brushing my hair, dressing. I closed the door gently careful not to wake him up.

"MY QUEEN!" Isaiah, my secretary, greeted.. wait no not greeted shouted!

"Oh my... what is it that you need? Please don't shout."

"I'm sorry My Queen it is just that there is a letter from the Vittra Kingdom. It indicated at the back part of the envelope that it is urgent that you get to read it as soon as possible and My Queen the "as soon as possible" is written in capital letters, it is absolutely frightening!"

"Please calm down Isaiah!" I give him a pat on the back, clearly whatever is written in this letter is very important. Loki must be really in need of advice.

I take the letter from Isaiah's hands and walk towards my office. I sat down on the chair and began reading.

"Oh my queen what does it say? Will there be a new war? Oh this is awful! This is really awful." I couldn't make out the rest of what he was saying and I began reading the letter and after reading it... all I wanted to do was just laugh.

".. Excuse me, my queen... but why are you laughing at this kind of matter? Does the letter not contain anything terrible?"

"Oh Isaiah."

* * *

_Loki's P.O.V_

I arrived at the Trylle Kingdom at around lunch time. I stepped out of my car and gave my keys to some guy. There at the main entrance stood Tove who had his arms crossed over his chest with a slight frown and Wendy looking as beautiful as ever.

"Well hello there, my queen." I kiss her hand

"Loki, that was an absolutely horrifying trick you did." Wendy's face turned serious, I guess she's talking about the letter I sent. Tove gives out a sigh and reaches out the letter from his pocket. He hands it over to me.

"Hey, come on it was just a joke! It's good to have a little laugh right? I mean, let's be honest I bet you laughed!" I started laughing myself. You see before I left the Vittra Kingdom I wrote a letter to send over to Wendy. Its just a harmless note announcing that I'm coming over. I decided to put the "ASAP" lettering at the back cause I know her secretary would freak out.

"Not funny." Wendy said as she turned her back and entered the mansion. I looked over at Tove and he just shrugged.

"Well, anyways.. what brings you here?" Tove asks as we walk the hall. Wendy and her secretary was ahead of us talking about some meeting she has in an hour.

"Sara said I need rest and that I should come over here"

"Hm, why rest here?" That question stung me a little so I stopped walking and we stared at each other. I just gave a small smile and started walking ahead of him.

* * *

_ Wendy's P.O.V_

Ugh this day is so tiring. If only I could get Isaiah to stop talking about the next meeting I have in 10 minutes.

"My Queen, it is important you remember the reason for this meeting -"

Blah blah blah. I couldn't hear the rest. I decided to sit down.

"Um, Isaiah. Can you please, please, please get me something to drink. My head is throbbing." My fingers reach my forehead and I begin massaging them.

"Yes, my queen." Isaiah leaves and I'm left alone at the sitting room.

I was lost in my own thoughts when suddenly the piano starts playing a soft and lovely tune it sounds as if a famous man composed it. I looked up and saw it was Loki is back turned to me. A smile appeared on my lips and I make my way over him.

"Isn't that lovely."

"Of course it is lovely, I composed it myself."

"Oh really?" I sat down beside him and started resting my head on his broad shoulders.

"Yes, do you wanna know the title of this composition."

"Hmm."

"Wendy." He started playing it again and because of my head all I could do is blush and smile silently.

* * *

_Loki's P.O.V_

I kept playing the composition wholeheartedly. I kept practicing this at home, hoping that I can find the right time to play it to her and I did today. Her head rests on my shoulder and I could hear her breathing as I slow down playing.

"My queen-"

I look over my other shoulder to find her secretary holding a glass of water. I put my finger on my mouth, shushing him. I looked over to her she was asleep. I carried her bridal style.

"The queen won't be attending her next meeting, she feels ill and she'll rest for now."

"Y-Yes Sire." He left. I made my way to her room.

* * *

_Tove's P.O.V_

I'm in the kitchen looking for something to eat. I feel famished and I need to eat something but I just can't. I'm a really picky eater. I know that Trolls are picky eaters but I am more picky than the average picky. I gave out a loud sigh. Isaiah entered the room and gave me a courtesy. I just nod my head. He took out a glass and poured water in the glass.

"Is that for Wendy?" I ask

"Yes, my king. She looks ill. Her head hurts, I think."

"Tell her to rest then."

"But my king this meeting has been planned for weeks!"

"Well then give her the water and some medicine." I reach for the medicine that is located on the second drawer of the lower cabinet.

"Here you go, make sure she takes another one after two hours." I watched Isaiah leave. I follow after him and I decided to enter from the other door of the sitting room. Opposite from the one Isaiah will use to enter. There I see Loki playing the piano with Wendy resting her head on his shoulder. I felt beaten. I know that there is something going on between the two of them.

"The queen won't be attending her next meeting, she feels ill and she'll rest for now."

I watch them leave


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note_

_Hello guys! _

_I'm so sorry I haven't been writing it is because of school duties and to be honest I ran out of inspiration to continue writing this story. Thanks to the various feedbacks some of you guys gave! Thank you for inspiring me. Well enough of this drama… on with the story!_

_Wendy's P.O.V_

"Good Morning" I heard a voice say. I open my eyes but my reflexes just shuts them close again when I saw the spark of light. I gave out a mumble.

"Wendy" My hand shielded my eyes and I started opening them again. It took time for my eyes to adjust.

"Wendy" I looked over to who kept saying my name and saw Elora. I was shocked, my mouth hanging open.

"Mom" She gave me a soft smile. Her face looks fresher and she was shining, engulfed in light. She was wearing a gown a white gown lined with gold.

"Where am I?" I noticed I wasn't home. The place was different. I was in a bed that was of course, white. Everything around the room was white and cloudy-looking as if I was in… heaven

"Oh my gosh, am I dead?! This is horrible! I haven't finished my duties in the Trylle Kingdom and I died!" I was literally panicking. Was I dead? Think about it when they announce it. The queen dies after having a headache and falling asleep on the Vittra King's shoulder. Vittra King. If I find out that Loki poisoned me I swear I will find a way to rise back from the dead to kill him myself or haunt him… either is fine.

"Wendy, you are not dead."

"I…I'm not?"

"Yes, I summoned you here. That is the reason why you suddenly felt a headache and had the urge to go to sleep. We need to talk my daughter."

"You can summon me? You could do that?"

"Hmm, dying a queen has its… perks."

"Perks? Really?"

"Yes, now stop asking questions. Rise, Wendy. We have to walk." I sat up. I was still wearing whatever I was wearing before I fell asleep. Mother held her hand out to me and I used it for support. I stood. I looked over to my mom she was floating. I guess that is another "perks" of being dead, ey.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh nothing significant really, I just like to talk at that place because it relaxes my nerves." She walks elegantly like she always is. We arrived at the place she was speaking of and it was magnificent. It was a garden.

"How do you feel about Tove?"

"Oh, he's a wonderful husband. We … we make it through… things"

"Make it through what?"

"Through normal days, I guess? I'm not really sure. It's just that we're fine me and Tove no problems."

"Hmm, how about you and Loki?"

"Umm our kingdoms are not fighting anymore; I guess that it is improvement."

"You know Wendy. You should follow what your heart desires." She walks over to the bush of roses and picks one out and hands it over to me.

"Wendy, you need to know that happiness is the key to a happy life. If you are happy then you will rule… perfectly."

"But I am happy; I don't understand the sense of this talk."

"You will…soon." She hugs and kisses me on the forehead and I wake up.

_Tove's P.O.V_

I enter the private chambers and saw her lying form on the bed. She was sleeping. I heard a gush of movement and realized I am not alone in this room. I look over to the direction of the movement and see Loki holding a vase nervously. Obviously it was about to fall and he got it before it did.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um well I was-"

"You do know these are the private chambers of the queen, you are not allowed here."

"I know that, but I brought her in here to rest" I nodded and directed my hand towards the door.

"Thank you for doing that and now, that you are done, you can leave"

"Sure man." He was on his way out when suddenly

"I'm sleeping over by the way, she allowed it." And he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

Hello! So I decided to rush writing so if this one sucks I'm so sorry. I promise it'll be better in the next chapter.

Anyways, let us go on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_Wendy's P.O.V_

"My Queen, you have a meeting in two hours. This one is important though, it is about the Omte tribe."

"Omte Tribe?"

"Yes! One of the Famous Five Tribes." Isaiah said. I continued pacing around my study trying to remember.

"Omte, Omte, Omte. Hmm. Why does it not ring a bell, Isaiah?"

"... maybe it is because the Trylle Kingdom wants to forget about the Omte Tribe, my Queen." I continued pacing. I still don't remember this Omte Tribe.

"Omte, you probably don't know them Wendy because they are absolutely dishonoring." Tove enters my study and gives me a kiss on the cheeks before sitting down on one of the sofas.

"Really? Dishonoring? How?"

"Well for starters they are rude and very cranky and... they don't really look attractive."

"Yes, that my Queen is true. I have seen the kingdom myself before" Isaiah pitches in the conversation.

"Oh... well what about them then?"

"I am not sure, my Queen. But the new chancellor wants to hold a meeting about them. He says it is urgent. Do you feel well, my Queen? Shall we re-schedule the meeting?"

"No, that is fine." Isaiah gave a bow and left the room. I sat down next to Tove.

"Hey, what's up Tovey-Dovey"

"Come on, I thought we agreed on not calling me that nickname." He laughs a little

"It sounds sweet and as the King and Queen of the Trylle Kingdom I say, we should be sweet."

"Oh really?" He starts tickling me and I fell down into fits of laughter. This is how me and Tove bond. Like a brother-sister kind a fling. We're happy this way. I don't understand what Mom means by saying I should find my real happiness. This is happiness... but I'm not sure about the real part.

_Tove's P.O.V_

I entered the meeting room and sat down on my usual seat. Wendy was already there, she's talking to Loki. Psh.

"All I'm saying is, if we try to have an eating contest you'd probably lose to me" Wendy declared her head held high.

"Dream on" Loki tells her. I stop minding them and concentrated on other peoples faces around the room. The Chancellor was late... again. After 15 minutes of waiting for him, he arrives.

"Good Afternoon, my Queen and King. Excuse me."

"That is fine, Chancellor. What is it about the Omte Kingdom?" Wendy spoke

"Well, I received news that the Omte Tribe has weakened."

"We all knew they were weak already, Chancellor. If we list the Five Tribes of Trolls according to power, they are the last." I said. I read this once in a book. The Omte Tribe practice the Changelings ritual and they are only few. So few that you can count them. Which is a good thing because, recent data says, they don't look that much of good.

"Yes, but this time they don't have anything."

"That's sad." Wendy said I saw that her aura has toned down she was really sad.

"What do you propose we do?" I said

"OH I KNOW" Wendy beamed and raised her hand, she was so childish but I like that about her.

"Yes, my queen?"

"How about we help them get back to their feet and change their attitude?"

"Possible, if the Trylle Kingdom approaches the Omte Kingdom then an alliance can be formed." Loki speaks

"Yes and a powerful Alliance can be of need in the future." She smiles his way, it breaks my heart.

"Then so be it."

* * *

_Cliffhangerr._

_Anyways._

_The five tribes are (according the Amanda Hocking herself)_

_Trylle_

_Vittra _

_Skojare_

_Kanin _

_Omte_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

_Loki's P.O.V_

"Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound" I sang quietly to myself as I marched the hallways of the Trylle Mansion.

"Starring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way through the crowwwwd" I did a little airguitar, that must've looked silly but i don't care. I was lost in my own musical world when all of a sudden I can hear two people talking by the sitting room. I stopped and started to eavesdrop.

"... just, nevermind the topic okay?" I can hear Tove's voice he gave out a heavy sigh and he started moving, I heard his footsteps.

"I'll go out, I'll go to my mothers place."

"I'm Sorry To-"

"No it's, it's fine don't say sorry. I'll be back by sunset, my queen." Tove started walking towards the door where I am hiding so I decided to play it cool so it wont seem that I was spying on them.

"Hey bud" I said when I saw his face exit the room. He gave out a sigh, a wave and walked down the hall. I shrugged it off.

"Hey Wendy Bells!" I enter the room with a beam, just seeing her really makes me very happy.

"Oh gosh, please don't...don't call me that" She stood and laughed at me

"Ok I'll stop" I raised my hands over my head and she laughed even more.

"Why do you keep laughing?" I asked and started tickling her, I know it was "their" thing but hey, I just want to hear her giggle.

"Because you look funny" She punched me playfully in the arm.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I reached out my hand towards her. She smiled and grabbed it.

* * *

_Wendy's P.O.V_

This is wrong, so wrong. Especially after me and Tove having that fight about my dream. I shouldn't have agreed to him staying here for another day. I was lost in my own trance and noticed that Loki was practically half dragging me to wherever he wants me and him to go. I gave out a small smile. I always liked it when Loki and I have these alone times. It just pains me to think that it is wrong cause, I'm married.

"What's bothering you?"

"Hmm...? Nothing is bothering me." My eyesight locked towards the door infront of us. It was the door the leads to the garden.

"C'mon you can't fool me." For the rest of the day we bonded. We sat on the chairs provided there at the garden and nibbled on biscuits. It was fun. Spending time with him like this. It felt wonderful and real...

* * *

_Loki's P.O.V_

After one hour, I think, of talking the mood became sweet. I was holding her hand as we walked around her garden. She took care of this, I remembered how frustrated she'd get if one dies.

"Wendy, do you love me?" Shit, did I actually say that out loud?

"I-I mean as a Friend." I stammer to change the topic. She suddenly stops walking and faces me, detaching her fingers that were interlocked with mine.

"Of course I do." She reaches out for my face with her right hand. I held it before it reaches my face and kisses it.

"As a friend." She repeated and gave me a hug. Sucks to be friendzoned.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note

Hello! You guys are absolutely the sweetest. I appreciate all the reviews you give me. They really give me motivation. I'm so sorry for all the grammar mistakes and all the spelling mistakes.

Anyways, on with the story.

_Loki's P.O.V_

Friendzoned, what the fuck. I just finished having dinner with Wendy and was ready to leave. Hey, even though I like it here I still have my own kingdom to rule. I mean, I trust Sara but I still have to perform my kingly duties.

"Knock, Knock." My head turned and saw Wendy at the door.

"You miss me already?"

"No not that." She laughs and sits on my bed. She changed her gown. From wearing one that ends at her ankles, she wore a light blue dress that ends before her knees, with matching two inch heels of course.

"You look pretty" She blushed and smiled as her head goes down.

"Thank you, well anyways… send my regards to Sara. I wish she could visit sometimes."

"Oh, are you sick of my face?"

"Yes, how'd you know?" She joked and laughed. I pretended to be hurt by putting my hand on my chest.

"You pain me, my queen."

"Do you really have to leave?" Wow isn't that a shocker.

"Um… what?"

"It's just that, you know, you keep me company." I sat down beside her. Our bodies so close to each other. One of my hands reaches out to her face.

"You really are beautiful, Wendy." She smiles and her face inches closer to mine. We kiss.

_Wendy's P.O.V_

I pull away from the kiss and he engulfs me in a hug. My eyes are still wide from that kiss. I know that we kissed before but, we already promised, when I got married, that we'd forget about anything that mattered before… but this feels so right. I hugged him back.

"Well, I guess I have to go now…" Loki rises avoiding my face. I'm guessing he is embarrassed.

"Yeah, do you umm want to be escorted?"

"No, it's fine. Well I'll be going now." He stands and bows; he grabs his bag and turns to leave.

Well that isn't how you properly leave a lady you just kissed.

I left the room and made my way inside the sitting room. Tove said he'll go home by sunset but it is already dark. I know he can defend his own life but I'm still worried.

Well not for his life but for what he feels towards me. I know we had a fight earlier. I just told him about my dream; I don't see why he has to be so angry. I mean if I confront him about my mother saying I'm not truly happy then I and he, as husband and wife, should do something about it. His reaction was so different. He stood and I could feel he was very angry towards me.

Sometimes I worry… am I really happy?

_Loki's P.O.V_

After hours of driving I arrived at the Vittra Kingdom. Sara hugs me as soon as I get out of the car.

"So how was it?"

"Terrible, I'm friendzoned."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, when the girl you like just sees you as a… as a friend."

"Love, correction. Love." Sara corrects me and I just stare at her for awhile, she smiles and I started walking towards my room.

I laid there in bed in wonder.


End file.
